Meest onwaarschijnlijke liefdespaar
by Roxanne2
Summary: Een vertaling van Most unlikely soulmates. Zal het dan eindelijk gebeuren? Zullen Auriga Sinistra en Severus Sneep eindelijk hun liefde voor elkaar verklaren? En wie helpt hun daarbij? Lees het verhaal, en je zult het weten.


**Meest onwaarschijnlijke liefdespaar. **

Disclaimer:  
Originele titel: Most Unlikely Soulmates  
Geschreven door: She's A Star  
Vertaald uit het Engels door: Roxanne2

Nog een vertaling van een verhaal geschreven door She's A Star, terwijl ik wacht op het volgende hoofdstuk van Lamentations of a Starry-Eyed Twit. (Klaagzang van een naiëve trut).  
Gaat het nu eindelijk gebeuren? Zullen Auriga en Severus hun liefde voor elkaar verklaren? En wie helpt hun daarbij? Lees verder . . .  
Oh ja, Harry Potter en karakters zijn van JK Rowling, ik verdien hier niets aan, blah, blah, blah . . .

Het viel moeilijk te ontkennen dat Sybilla Zwamdrift een . . . excentrieke vrouw was.

Of, zoals een zekere Ronald Wemel ooit had verklaard: een gekke oude koe.

Maar nu begon Auriga Sinistra toch te twijfelen aan de mentale gezondheid van de Waarzeggerij Professor. Iedereen met ook maar een beetje van een fractie van hun gezonde verstand had niet gedaan wat Zwamdrift nu had gedaan. Ja, zij had de ultieme fout gemaakt die alle leerkrachten op Zweinstein zoveel moeite deden om te vermijden.

. . . Ze had Sinistra en Sneep naar haar klaslokaal laten komen.

Iedereen wist dat als je Auriga Sinistra en Severus Sneep in een kamer bij elkaar plaatste, dit alleen maar kon leiden tot het schreeuwen van scheldwoorden, gewelddadigheden en vele gebroken voorwerpen. (Zwamdrift _had_ een grote verzameling van theekopjes. Auriga begon zich zorgen om haar te maken. Het was waar dat de Astronomie professor haar beste werk deed met koffiebekers, maar theekopjes waren ook bruikbaar, mocht de nood zo hoog zijn.)

Zwamdrift had geen enkele verklaring gegeven waarom ze tot deze daad van waanzin was gekomen. Ze had simpel gezegd dat ze "een woordje met hen te wisselen had."

Auriga had simpelweg geweigerd en was terug gegaan naar de Astronomie toren (en Sneep had zonder twijfel hetzelfde gedaan . . . Met verschil dat hij natuurlijk naar de kerkers was gegaan. Want Sneep en zij zouden nooit samen naar de Astronomie toren gaan, omdat iedereen weet dat dit een populaire plaats was om te gaan zoenen. Zij wilde niet eens denken aan zoenen met Sneep. Het idee alleen al was walgelijk. Ja. Precies.), als Professor Perkamentus er niet was geweest. De hoofdmeester van Zweinstein (die, volgens Auriga, het geweldig vond om haar te zien lijden) had met twinkelende ogen gezegd: "Ik vind het geweldig dat het personeel samenkomt, buiten vergaderingen. Dit bewijst maar weer dat Zweinstein geweldige leerkrachten heeft. Vinden jullie ook niet, Severus? Auriga?"

Waarop Auriga een "oh ja" antwoord had gemompeld, terwijl ze naar haar voeten keek, terwijl Sneep haar aankeek met de "ik – voel – me – zeer – verleid – je – te – vermoorden" sneer.

Enthousiast? Nee, dat waren ze niet.

En toch waren ze nu in stilte samen op weg naar de Waarzeggerij toren. Ze keek stiekem opzij naar de Toverdranken meester. Ze zag dat de ader op zijn voorhoofd bijna op barsten stond.

Ah. Wat geweldig. Hij vond dit net zo leuk als zij.

"Dit is belachelijk," mompelde ze tot zichzelf.

"Ik voel me geneigd het met je eens te zijn, Sinistra," antwoordde Sneep, met net zo veel spanning als zij die voelde.

"Jij bent het met me eens?" zei ze, alsof ze geschokt was. "De wereld is zeker plat geworden!"

Hij sneerde naar haar. "Heel origineel."

"Dank je wel."

En zo gingen ze verder, in stilte.

Sinistra vond het verre van aangenaam, om naar Zwamdrift's klaslokaal te moeten – de laatste keer dat ze er was geweest, was een nogal rampzalige gebeurtenis, toen ze had gevraagd of ze een ketting mocht lenen voor een gekostumeerd bal, en vervolgens voor uren werd vastgehouden. De rijke, benauwde lucht maakte haar altijd ietsjes aangeschoten, en de wierrook werkte altijd op haar allergieën.

Dit alleen was al genoeg om van deze plaats een van haar minst favoriete plaatsen op aarde te maken. Maar om haar hier heen te laten komen, samen met de persoon aan wie ze de meeste hekel had (en waarin ze absoluut niet romantisch geïnteresseerd in was. Nee, natuurlijk niet. Wat een belachelijk idee!), was een complete marteling.

Zich behoorlijk Sneeps voelend, fronste ze terwijl ze onhandig de ladder opklom, naar het trapgat leidend naar het Klaslokaal van de Ondergang. Een vlaag van ziekmakende zoete lucht raakte haar gelijk, en ze begon te niezen.

"Zeer aantrekkelijk," sneerde Sneep, zijn woorden vol met sarcasme.

"Rotzak," mompelde ze.

"Kom nou, Auriga," zei hij, met een toontje die zijn weerzin niet kon verbergen, "Ik zou toch denken dat je nu wel andere woorden had gevonden om mij mee aan te spreken. Ik kan je verzekeren dat ik een heel assortiment heb, speciaal bedoeld voor jou."

"Dank je wel Severus," zei ze met een stalen gezicht. "Dat is zeer ontroerend."

"Je kunt mijn -"

"Ahh," Zwamdrift's zachte gefluister onderbrak hen, gemoedelijk naar hen toe drijvend door de benauwde lucht. "Mijn geachte collega's. Severus. Auriga."

"Sybilla," antwoordde Auriga zwakjes.

"Zwamdrift," gromde Sneep, zijn linkeroog hevig knipperend.

"Jullie vragen je zeker af waarom ik jullie gevraagd heb, hiernaar toe te komen," ging Zwamdrift door, "Jullie aura vertelt me dat jullie liever ergens anders waren."

"Oh, nee," zei Auriga, vlak voordat ze weer een niesaanval kreeg, "We vinden het eh . . . geweldig om hier te zijn Sybilla."

Sneep gaf haar een hooghartige lach, maar ze negeerde hem. _(Hoewel ze het nodig vond hem in gedachten met "Rotzak" uit te schelden.)_

Zwamdrift keek haar aan met een Blik waarmee ze haar probeerde uit te dagen toe te geven dat ze werkelijk liever in de Hel, het Vagevuur of Sneep's slaapkamer zou zijn (wat een negatieve vergelijking was. Onder geen enkele voorwaarde zou ze liever in Sneep's slaapkamer zijn. Kom nou.), dan deze over geparfumeerde rommelkamer.

Nou, dat deed ze dus niet.

Ze maakte haar ogen wat groter, hopend dat dit haar onschuldiger deed lijken. Het werd er niet makkelijker op, doordat Sneep naast haar maar niet wilde ophouden met grinniken.

Zwamdrift leek hier echter mee gerust gesteld, en ze ging door. "De reden dat ik jullie hier naartoe heb laten komen, mijn lieve schatten, is om . . . het lot."

. . . Het lot.

Sneep proestte het uit. Deze keer was het Auriga die het met hem eens was.

"Het lot?" herhaalde Auriga zwakjes.

"Ja," bevestigde Zwamdrift. "Het lot."

"Oh . . ."

"Moeten jullie eens horen, lieve schatten, gisteren raadpleegde ik de kristallen bol, zoekend naar komende duistere gebeurtenissen, die zonder twijfel zullen komen, nu Hij – die – niet – genoemd – mag – worden weer terug is. . ." ze pauzeerde even, en vulde, op een dramatische toon aan: "Duistere tijden wachten ons."

Dit was blijkbaar te veel voor Sneep.

"Dank je wel Sybilla, om dit voor ons duidelijk te maken," sneerde hij. "Want ik had in geen 1000 jaar kunnen vermoeden dat duistere tijden op ons wachten bij de terugkeer van de Heer van het _Duister._

Auriga kon het niet helpen, daar moest ze wel om giechelen. (Niet dat ze dacht dat hij een gevoel voor humor had. Want dat had hij niet. Rotzak.) Zwamdrift bekeek hem echter met een blik waaruit duidelijk werd dat zij het geen leuke grap had gevonden. Het hielp niet echt, want haar glazen verdrievoudigden haar toch al grote ogen, waardoor ze er nog belachelijker uit zag dan anders. Toen ging ze verder.

"Ja," verklaarde ze, met een zwaai van haar armen, "De geesten hebben me verteld dat jullie twee . . . voor elkaar gemaakt zijn."

Stilte.

Stilte.

En, voor de variatie, nog meer stilte.

Auriga wilde dat ze door een gat in de grond kon zakken.

Want dat was wel het belachelijkste wat ze ooit had gehoord.

Zij en Sneep?

Haha.

Hahahahaha.

Haha.

Ha.

Het was zeer grappig.

Echt waar.

Om te lachen.

En . . . erg schokkerend. Want zij had daar echt nooit aan gedacht.

Nee.

Natuurlijk niet.

Een beetje ongemakkelijk, keek ze opzij naar Sneep. Hij leek net zo geschokt te zijn als zij; ongeloof was van zijn gezicht te lezen, in plaats van de sneer die ze had verwacht.

Het was een zeer beangstigend gezicht; Sneep zonder sneer. Haast als een menselijk gezicht zonder een neus. Erg onaangenaam en walgelijk.

En toch ook zeer aantrekkelijk.

. . . Afgezien van het feit dat een gezicht zonder neus absoluut niet aantrekkelijk was.

Ze was nooit goed geweest in vergelijkingen.

Ehm. Wacht eens. Ja. Het was wel logisch. Want . . . Sneep zonder sneer was ook absoluut niet aantrekkelijk.

Dus.

Ja.

Precies.

We gaan verder . . .

"Um," zei ze, gearticuleerd.

"_Wat?!_" siste Sneep kwaad.

"Ja!" riep Zwamdrift, op een manier waarvan ze vast dacht dat het extra dramatisch en opwindend was (eigenlijk was het alleen maar hilarisch). "Je kunt je voorstellen hoe verrast is was, toen bleek dat onder al dat geruzie en die vurige haat, een gepassioneerde liefde schuilt!"

Auriga knipperde met haar ogen.

"Weet je zeker dat je . . . de geesten goed hebt verstaan?" suggereerde ze tactisch.

"Of misschien helemaal gek bent geworden?" vulde Sneep aan.

Ze gaf hem een duw met haar elleboog in zijn maag, waardoor hij haar dodelijk aankeek en een verwensing toe beet, die zij negeerde.

"Nou, Sybilla," zei ze nerveus, "Ik voel me gevleid dat je belangstelling stelt in ons . . . liefdesleven -" (Ril) "- maar, nu dat jij ons hebt gewezen op onze . . . gevoelens voor elkaar-" (Haar eigen innerlijke oog vertelde haar dat Sneep nu de gevreesde Trek – Ril – Sneer liet zien), "- misschien kun je ons het nu verder zelf laten uitzoeken."

"Maar Auriga, lieve schat," protesteerde Zwamdrift, "De geesten hebben mij persoonlijk op jullie geheime liefde gewezen, en dat betekent dat ik diegene ben, die het moet verzegelen!"

"Oh, mijn goede God," mompelde Sneep.

"Je ziet, mijn lieve schatten," zei ze, "Ik kan jullie niet toestaan deze kamer te verlaten totdat jullie elkaars liefde voor elkaar hebben beantwoord."

"Um . . . leuk?" zei Auriga gedwee.

"En het maakt me niet hoe lang het duurt, zonodig blijven we voor eeuwig in deze kamer!" ging Zwamdrift krachtig door. "Bekentenissen van jullie liefde zullen worden gemaakt."

Oh heer.

Op dat moment haatte Auriga de Niet – Verdwijnselen – Niet – Verschijnselen regel met net zoveel passie waarmee ze blijkbaar van Sneep moest houden.

(Wat ze natuurlijk niet deed.)

Ze keek verdoofd toe, toen Zwamdrift naar Sneep toe liep, en koket naar hem grijnsde.

"Zal ik je handlezen, Severus?"

Oh heer.

Niet alleen klopte De Ader als nooit te voren, maar Trek – Ril – Sneer liet ook weer eens iets van zich zien.

Auriga kreeg bijna medelijden met de vrouw.

Maar toch niet helemaal.

Zij was tenslotte verantwoordelijk voor deze idiote situatie, waaruit maar een mogelijke uitweg was.

Maar nooit, in geen miljoen, triljoen jaar zal zij aan Sneep bekennen dat ze van hem hield.

Ehm.

Omdat ze dat niet deed.

En het was ethisch verkeerd om te liegen.

"En in jouw vijfde leven, was je de minnares van een grootse Egyptische farao," ging Zwamdrift door in zacht gefluister, terwijl ze (iemand, alsjeblieft vermoord me) koket naar hem glimlachte. "Je bracht hem veel plezier met je vrouwelijke vormen en-"

Auriga nieste weer, met meer kracht dan anders, en Sneep kon het niet helpen, hij voelde dankbaarheid voor de naiëve trut.

Dit werd echt belachelijk.

Nee.

Dit was meer dan belachelijk; woorden kunnen de volledige belachelijkheid van deze situatie niet beschrijven. Zulke dingen gebeuren niet. Gekke oude wijven met te veel sieraden, felle sjaaltjes, en een bril die haar ogen ongelooflijk veel groter maakten vertelden hem niet dat Severus Sneep in zijn vorige leven een vrouw was met veel seksuele talenten! Het ging tegen de code van het hele universum in, verdomme!

Om kort te zijn, dit beangstigde hem.

Hij was bereid zijn eer en trots op te offeren, en het onmogelijke te gaan doen. Ja, er was nog maar een uur verstreken, en nu al bestudeerde hij Auriga Sinistra – zijn gezworen vijand, de nagel aan zijn doodskist, het meest walgelijke excuus voor een vrouw dat hij ooit gezien had – met verlangen.

_Verlangen._

En om heel eerlijk te zijn, Severus Sneep verlangde niet.

Het was nou eenmaal niet iets wat een ongelooflijke rotzak deed.

Maar deze vrouw, deze vreselijke vrouw, was de enige manier om hier uit te komen. Alles wat hij hoefde te doen, was een of twee sentimentele zinnen te zeggen, en ze waren vrij. Het zou snel gaan, en relatief (vergeleken met wat hij nu moest doorstaan) pijnloos.

Hij gaf toe dat er geen alternatief was.

Ja.

Hij moest zijn onsterfelijke liefde verklaren aan . . .

Auriga Sinistra.

(Trek. Ril. Sneer.)

Sneep had de meest beangstigende dingen in zijn leven gezien. Hij was immers een Dooddoener geweest, en dan komen die dingen nou eenmaal voor. Hij had afgrijselijke doden, vuile vervloekingen, verminkingen en vernietigingen gezien, uitgevoerd door hemzelf of een van zijn kameraden.

En toch, op dit moment, stond niets van bovenstaande in vergelijking met het "versieren" van Auriga Sinistra.

Het was idioot; zo intimiderend was ze niet. Ze was nauwelijks langer dan 1 meter 60, en met haar ontembare kastanje kleurig haar en haar bril die voortdurend van haar neus gleed, op een zeer irritante manier, was ze in het geheel niet beangstigend. Het was zelfs het tegenovergestelde, zeer belachelijk.

En voor deze vrouw was hij bang.

Ha.

Walgelijk.

Gewoonweg zielig.

Hij kan net zo goed zijn tanden op elkaar zetten, en er maar mee klaar zijn. Het was duidelijk dat ze niet uit deze hel konden ontsnappen, zolang ze niet deden. Het zag er niet uit dat Sinistra van plan was de eerste stap te zetten.

Hij begon van zijn stoel op te staan, zijn lippen vastberaden opeen geperst, toen –

"Kopje thee, Severus?" Zwamdrift glimlachte, terwijl ze hem een kop thee toeschoof. "Het is een speciaal door toverdrank meesters gebrouwen melangé . . . men zegt dat het . . ." ze leunde verder naar hem toe, knipperend met haar ogen, "de passie opwekt."

Merlijn, help me.

Hij werd verleid door een armband dragende gek met uitpuilende ogen.

"Dat lijkt me heerlijk Sybilla," zei hij op een vlakke toon, "maar ik ben bang . . ."

Nou, daar gaan we.

"Ik ben bang dat het zinloos zal zijn," bedacht hij. Hij probeerde een beetje gevoel in zijn stem te leggen, iets wat hem niet makkelijk afging, tenzij het verachting, spot of iets dergelijks was. "Omdat . . . de passie mijn ziel al heeft verwarmd met zijn . . . vermiljoenen gloed."

Zwamdrift trok een wenkbrauw. ". . . Oh?"

Auriga knipperde verbijsterd naar hem, op een manier die hij ongelooflijk irritant vond. De onmogelijke feeks kon toch op zijn minst het spelletje meespelen. Natuurlijk was dit te veel gevraagd – ze was er immers op uit om zijn leven zo ondraaglijk mogelijk te maken. Dit kon hij haar niet kwalijk nemen, want het gevoel was volkomen wederzijds.

"Ja," zei hij, een tikkeltje harder. "Ik ben verblind door de . . . regenboog kleurige schoonheid van mijn lieve-" _(TrekRilSneer)_ "Auriga, die me betoverd met de sterren in haar ogen en haar . . . betoverende . . . aantrekkingskracht. Ze ontwaakt een fonkelende passie in mijn . . . verdorven ziel waarvan ik nooit had gedroomd dat het bestond."

Hij voelde voor de eerste keer (en ongetwijfeld de laatste keer), in zijn leven dankbaarheid voor dat helse jaar waarin Destiny du Maurier een (God weet waarom) succesvol roman schrijfster, de positie van Leerkracht Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten in nam. Ja, de beangstigende aantrekkingskracht van de vrouw voor hem en haar overvloedige gebruik voor bijvoeglijke naamwoorden om bovengenoemde aantrekkingskracht te beschrijven, had hem voor het leven beschadigd, maar in elk geval had het zijn woordenschat vergroot.

Hij moest toegeven, hij had nooit gedacht dat de uitdrukking "regenboog kleurig" hem ooit nog eens van pas zou komen. In tegendeel, toen zij zijn ogen beschreef als "vloeibaar regenboog kleurige obisidiaan", of iets anders belachelijk, wilde hij het vervloekte woord het liefst uit het woordenboek wegvagen. (En, zo nodig, van de hele wereld.)

Intussen staarde Auriga naar hem. Hoe typisch. Blijkbaar wilde ze deze idiote situatie niet ontsnappen door een of meerdere bloemrijke zinnen te spruiten.

Hij haatte haar, de irritante vrouw.

En toen, geheel onverwacht, antwoordde ze met: "Mijn geheime passie voor jou is ontwaakt met de kristalheldere waarheid, alleen toebehorend aan geliefden; met deze vurige emoties vervaagt mijn onoprechte haat."

Hij keek haar aan met een verraste blik, en zij keek hem aan met een sarcastisch lachje voor een moment, voordat ze die verving voor een suikerzoete glimlach.

"Ik kan je gloeiende uitstraling niet langer weerstaan," verklaarde hij, zich afvragend hoe hij diegene zou martelen en doden, mocht iemand hier iets over horen. "Mijn lippen verlangen naar jou aanraking."

Oh nee.

Hij deed net iets ongelooflijk doms. Bijna tot het niveau van een Griffoendor.

Hij moest nu wel.

Een Sneep wilde Auriga Sinistra absoluut _niet_ kussen.

Helemaal niet.

Absoluut niet.

Hij zou nog liever _Potter_ willen kussen!

Goed dan. Hij wilde niet liever Potter kussen. Maar dat was ook zeer begrijpelijk, omdat hij de jongen haatte met elke vezel in zijn lijf.

Dat betekende nog steeds niet dat hij wilde dat de lippen van Auriga Sinistra in contact kwamen met de zijne.

Want dat wilde hij niet.

Naar haar geschrokken gezichtsuitdrukking te beoordelen, dacht zij hetzelfde.

Maar Zwamdrift keek verwachtigsvol naar hen, zich blijkbaar afvragend of dit genoeg was voor dit testje.

Goed dan.

Hij zal Auriga Sinstra kussen.

(TrekRilSneer)

Maar hij deed het volledig tegen zijn zin. Het was voor zijn eigen bestwil. Hij _wilde_ haar niet kussen. Het was gewoon iets wat gedaan moest worden. Zoals . . . punten aftrekken van Griffoendor.

Wat helemaal niet plezierig was.

. . . Goed dan, dat was zeer plezierig.

Maar dat wilde niet zeggen dat Auriga Sinistra kussen plezierig was.

Want haar kussen en punten aftrekken van Griffoendor waren twee heel verschillende dingen. Eigenlijk snapte hij niet waarom hij ze met elkaar vergeleek.

Ja. Eh. Hoe dan ook.

Hij haalde diep adem, en liep de kamer door, totdat hij een paar centimeter van haar verwijderd was. (Walgelijk, echt waar. Het was compleet onmogelijk om zoiets plezierig te vinden. Er waren geen enkele omstandigheden die dit verdraagbaar konden maken.)

Haar ogen werden groter, en ze staarde naar hem met een sinistere blik, die hem verraste. Waar had ze dat geleerd? Niemand hoort zo'n affect te kunnen bereiken met een simpele gezichtsuitdrukking!

Misschien brachten ze wel teveel tijd met elkaar door.

Wat hem zeer goed uitkwam.

Want hij zou zeker heel wat minder tijd met haar willen doorbrengen.

Precies.

Maar nu kon hij daar niet langer bij stil staan.

Nee. Nu moest hij zich op iets anders concentreren.

Haar kussen.

Wat hij zeker niet leuk zal vinden.

Maar dat had hij al gezegd.

Dus was er nog maar een ding te doen.

. . . Haar dan kussen.

Al zijn zenuwen bij elkaar rapend, leunde hij naar beneden (Het was toch belachelijk, hoe klein ze was. Ze zou toch minstens op haar tenen kunnen gaan staan. Dit was zeer oncomfortabel), en tilde haar kin omhoog met een vinger.

"Ik haat je," zei ze geluidsloos.

"Dat is dan wederzijds," antwoordde hij op fluister toon, voordat hij verder leunde, en daarmee de ruimte tussen hun lippen wegnam.

Het was, om kort te zijn, een van de vreemdste dingen die hij ooit had meegemaakt. Hij had menig andere vrouwen gekust, natuurlijk, maar dat ging altijd gepaard met een dringend gevoel, een dierlijke honger die bijna voortdurend door zijn aders stroomde gedurende zijn tijd aan de duistere kant.

Dit was . . . anders.

Ze leek verlegen. Voorzichtig. Alsof ze niet zeker wist of ze het wel goed deed, maar ze wilde hem niet de genoegdoening geven hem haar ongemak te laten zien. Zelfvertrouwen leek zich op te bouwen, maar er was toch iets . . . zachts aan de kus. Teder. En toen leek het alsof er een soort passie – zachtjes en speels – in haar loskwam, ze legde haar armen om zijn nek, en liet haar tong plagend over zijn bovenlip gaan.

Ergens, vaag, realiseerde hij dat dit genoeg was om Zwamdrift te foppen, en dat ze hier vast genoegen meenam. En nog steeds kon hij de kus niet verbreken.

Het was walgelijk, echt. Compleet onlogisch en gewoonweg idioot. Misschien hadden die verdomde walmen in deze vreselijke kamer dan eindelijk zijn hersens aangetast. Want, om eerlijk te zijn, hij kon echt geen enkele reden bedenken waarom hij nog steeds Auriga Sinistra aan het kussen was.

De situatie was compleet uit de hand gelopen. Hij was gehersenspoeld, gehypnotiseerd, op de een of andere manier behekst door deze idiote vrouw. Als zijn hersens normaal hadden gefunctioneerd, had hij zich allang uit deze omhelzing geworsteld.

Het was duidelijk dat zijn hersens niet goed werkten.

En er was geen enkele reden om er nog langer over na te denken.

Blijkbaar was het onafwendbaar.

En dus ging hij door met kussen.

Dit had niet moeten gebeuren.

Auriga had een klein kusje op haar lippen verwacht, hoogstens. Nooit, nooit, had ze zoiets als . . .

dit verwacht.

En toch, hier was ze, in het klaslokaal van Zwamdrift (waarvan een van de _aanwezigen_ een geschrokken Zwamdrift betrof), een zeer onverwachte en gepassioneerde kus delend met waarschijnlijk de meest verachte man van Zweinstein.

Het leven kon toch zeer interessant zijn, zo nu en dan.

Ze moest het toegeven (maar alleen omdat haar gedachten nu zo vervaagd waren en ze niet wilde denken aan alle lagen van ontkenning waar ze zich meestal achter verschool), de man kon kussen. Voor een tijdje was ze zich al bewust van de donkere, intense aantrekkingskracht die hij bezat, en ze had altijd gedacht dat hem kussen (niet dat ze er ooit over nadacht hem te kus- oh, hoe toch op), ongeveer dezelfde ervaring zal zijn. En toch, vreemd genoeg, was dat niet zo. Ja, er was een intense passie, maar niet de soort die ze had verwacht – de donkerheid was vreemd genoeg afwezig. In tegendeel, de manier waarop zijn mond de hare onderzocht leek haast . . . zielsvol. (Door alle dromerigheid wist ze zich nog wel te realiseren, dat te worden omschrijven als zielsvol, in wat voor manier dan ook, vooral als het gaat om romantiek, Severus razend zal maken. Dat is altijd een pluspunt.)

Dit was, reflecterend gezien, een zeer plezierige ervaring. Als hij geen ongelooflijke rotzak was waar ze een ongelooflijke hekel had (hoewel ze nu niet echt kon aangeven waarom ze een hekel aan hem had), zou ze hem zeker nog eens willen kussen.

Natuurlijk, er van uitgaand dat deze kus ooit zal stoppen. Ze besloot dat ze het niet al te erg zou vinden als het dat niet deed.

Trouwens -

"Stop! Stop!"

Ze schrikten op door het plotselinge gegil van Zwamdrift, en Auriga voelde een golf van vijandigheid jegens het verdomde wijf. Kon ze niet zien dat ze een _moment_ deelden, verdorie?

Nou, blijkbaar niet.

Timide keek ze op naar Sneep.

Hij keek naar haar.

"Eh . . . hi," zei ze zwakjes.

"Hallo," zei hij, enigszins verdwaasd.

Ze haalde haar armen niet weg van zijn nek, en het leek er niet op alsof hij zijn handen van haar middel wilde halen.

Hmmm.

Vreemd.

"Mijn lieve schatten," zei Zwamdrift, gealarmeerd, "Ik ben bang dat de Geesten mij verkeerde informatie hebben gegeven."

"Wat bedoel je?" vroeg Auriga, nog steeds naar Sneep kijkend.

Dit was interessant.

En zeer verontrustend.

Maar vroeg of laat, ooit, zal ze hem toch wel weer moeten haten . . . toch? _Oh, doe niet zo belachelijk Auriga_, vertelde ze zichzelf, _natuurlijk ga je dat doen. Zo werkt de wereld nou eenmaal. _

En toch voelde ze zich, vreemd genoeg . . . zonder haat gevoelens voor hem.

Maar het zal snel weer terugkomen.

Dat . . . _moest_ wel.

"Opeens, tijdens dat kleine," Zwamdrift haalde haar neus op, ". . . Vertoning, zei mijn innerlijke oog me, dat jij, Auriga, niet bij hem hoort."

"Echt?"

"Ja," zei Zwamdrift, "maar ik ben diegene die bij hem hoort, als zijn zielsverwant."

Opeens begon Sneep te hoesten, wat waarschijnlijk zou worden gevolgd door een woeste TrekRilSneer.

"Oh jee," zei Auriga, terwijl ze probeerde haar lach te onderdrukken, "Severus, gaat het?" Zonder op een antwoord te wachten, ging ze door, "Hij is zeker ziek, de wierrook en alles. Ik zal hem snel naar Madam Pleister brengen."

"Auriga, schat, ik weet zeker dat ik-"

"Nee, nee, Sybilla," zei Auriga met een lieve lach, "We moeten nu echt gaan. Maar ik verzeker je, hij zal snel terugkomen, zodat jullie samen je . . . toekomst kunt bepraten."

Sneep trapte op haar voet.

Hard.

Ze slaakte een klein gilletje, en sloeg hem op zijn arm. Zwamdrift bekeek dit alles met iets wat leek op hoop glinsterend in haar ogen.

Dit was te erg.

"Kom _op_ Severus," spoorde ze aan, haar arm door de zijne halend en hem zo vlug als mogelijk uit het klaslokaal sturend, voordat erger kwaad kon worden gedaan.

De twee liepen zo vlug mogelijk de wenteltrap, en stopten pas toen ze, wat Auriga, op veilige afstand waren van de Zwamdrift.

"Nou," zei ze, een beetje zwakjes, "Dat was . . . bijzonder."

"Het is ook alleen maar op die manier te beschrijven." zei hij op even toon.

Ze stootte hem aan, "Je _zou_ wat enthousiaster kunnen reageren, ik ben immers je zielsverwant."

"Echt waar? Ik dacht dat ik je vervangen had voor Sybilla." zei hij met een hooghartige lach.

Ze keek hem kwaad aan. "Heel grappig."

"Dank je."

Ze naderden haar kamers in een ongemakkelijke stilte, en ze begon zich zorgen te maken. Wat als ze nu niet meer ruzie konden maken? Wat als die ene kus (heerlijk als die ook was . . . niet dat het heerlijk was . . . of . . . oh, ontkenning zal haar nog eens _gek_ maken) alle haat tussen hen beide had vernietigd?

"Dus," zei hij, de stilte brekend, "Ik neem aan dat je behoorlijk onder de indruk bent van die kleine show die we hebben opgevoerd?"

Goed.

Als hij er een ongelooflijke zak over wilde zijn, zo zij het.

Twee kunnen dat doen.

"Oh ja," zei ze. "Severus, ik wist niet dat je zo . . . zielsvol kon kussen."

Zijn linkeroog trok.

Mwahaha

"Ik verzeker je, Auriga, je belachelijke omschrijvingen zijn in het geheel niet vleiend."

"Oh, maar ik wil je ook niet vleien!" protesteerde ze onschuldig, "Ik zeg gewoon de waarheid!"

"Alsjeblieft zeg, wees niet zo onvoorzichtig met je sentimentele beschrijvingen, ik kan me niet voorstellen dat een daar van betrekking heeft op mij."

"Oh, dat zal je verbazen," zei ze grinnikend, "Jouw kussen, zijn net . . . poëzie, Severus."

Hij zag eruit alsof hij misselijk werd.

"Net . . . poëzie." herhaalde hij.

"Poëzie," bevestigde ze met een duivelse lach.

"Nou," zei hij kortaf, "Blijkbaar voelde jij iets wat ik niet deed, afgaand op jouw belachelijke omschrijvingen."

Ze was even stil, bijna geraakt door zijn woorden.

_Doe het niet_, zei ze tegen zichzelf, _Wordt nou niet kwaad. Dit is nou eenmaal Sneep. Hij is niet een charmante prins. Dat had je kunnen verwachten._

Gelukkig hadden ze haar kamers bereikt. Ze haalde diep adem, en probeerde haar meest professionele aanpak te vinden en zei: "Nog een prettige middag, Severus."

"Prettige middag," zei Sneep kort.

Ze voelde nog steeds zijn ogen op haar, toen ze haar pas woord (Ophiuchus) fluisterde om haar kamers binnen te gaan, maar negeerde de rilling die over haar rug liep.

_Rotzak_, dacht ze bitter, terwijl ze wachtte tot ze naar binnen kon gaan. _Rotzak, rotza-_

"Auriga," zei hij met een hint van haast in zijn stem.

Ze zuchtte van vermoeidheid, en draaide om. "Wa-"

En toen kuste hij haar weer, met een hete intensiteit die haar knieën zwak maakten.

Hij was, ze besloot, nog steeds een rotzak. Een _koninklijke_ rotzak. Prins Ongelooflijke Rotzak.

Maar charmante prinsen worden overschat.

Einde.


End file.
